


Puns and Innuendos

by Ranchod_Tunnell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Lemon, Lots of it, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Reader-Insert, Smut, Some more obvious than others, Sorry Not Sorry, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchod_Tunnell/pseuds/Ranchod_Tunnell
Summary: Seriously they had it coming. Blame it on their character names and designs if you want.





	1. Naruto Swirls Are Pink (Or Red)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for checking this story out! If you love double meanings, hidden jokes, and other endearing little word games and tricks as much as I do, you'll love this! I've even made it into a lemon! You're very welcome! :D

            You’d learned a lot of things about your partner since the start of your relationship.

            For starters, Naruto Uzumaki wasn’t as dumb as he would have everyone believe he was. He wasn’t the smartest cookie around certainly but he couldn’t have made it as far in life as he did if he was a complete idiot. He wasn’t always so self-confident either. It took a _very_ long time and an immeasurable amount of meticulous observation but you’d also discovered that a lot of his flamboyant posturing was just that. The real Naruto, while he largely grew to love and respect himself, still felt too vulnerable revealing himself to the public.

            The best time to encounter the real unadulterated blond was in the morning when he first woke up, before he dressed himself in the fabrics of his façade.

            Technically “mornings” with Naruto were more like early afternoons if one went by the clock but you didn’t mind. You worked late nights anyway.

            There was no way to tell who woke up first. It all depended on how it was defined. Technically Naruto regained awareness first but he only maintained it long enough to switch positions. His shifting nudged you from your dreams. You realized very quickly that you would not easily return to them and so stopped trying. So out of the two of you, you were the first to open your eyes.

            You didn’t do anything for a long time. Or at least that’s what it felt like. Your mind was pleasantly blank, concerned only with prolonging this cozy comfortable warmth. The room was dim since no one bothered to open the shutters. There was certainly no way _you_ were getting out of bed just to do that.

            Your gaze shifted to the dozing blond curled up against you. It was a subtle clue that he was at least half-awake. A sleeping Naruto did not cuddle rather he sprawled and stretched himself out until there was scarcely any room left for you. You’d learned to sleep against the wall to save yourself from being constantly expunged.

            Confident that you would not disturb him, you finally, slowly, rose up—first onto your elbows and then onto your hands. The clumps of thick, wavy, (color) hair that hadn’t been matted to your skull in your sleep trailed after you reluctantly. They drifted down to your shoulders and chest as precariously as a feather on the wind. You lifted a hand to scratch at your scalp as you yawned widely.

            “What time is it?” You heard your companion croak in a voice ragged with disuse.

 

            “Time to go back to sleep,” you replied with a groan as you stretched. Your muscles were pulled so taut they seemed to vibrate. But then you released them with a blissful sigh and crumpled down into a heap, limbs temporarily reduced to jelly. He made no move against your weight. There was a heavy sigh when you first landed on him but otherwise he ignored you in favor of floating in that weird state between wakefulness and sleep.

            You left him to it for a long while mostly because you were drifting there, too, but discomfort settled in eventually. Naruto’s body wasn’t soft after all. With a sigh you sat up again and surveyed the bed.

            As usual, the blankets were tossed to the bottom in favor of a twisted sheet. Your shirt was a bundled wad near your pillow. You usually stripped it off halfway through the night since Naruto ran so hot. His own pajama bottoms were dangling off the side of the bed. The usual complaint was that they were too restricting. You might’ve suggested a lighter fabric choice like cotton or silk for example but you liked him in his boxers too much.

            You particularly liked it when it was colder and he’d done your discarded top for himself. You weren’t as muscular as he was so they hugged him a little tighter that they did you. You never brought up how “colder” seemed to correlate with nights when you came home only just before dawn. Last night hadn’t been one of those nights though so he’d slept shirtless.

            The muscles he hid under that oversized jumper weren’t as pronounced in the morning. An expected circumstance considering he wasn’t working them. The lines that marked their presence were visible though and so were the faint inks of the seal. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. The swirls typically showed up when Naruto’s mind was too preoccupied to worry about suppressing the Fox. You suspected it liked to try its luck with Naruto’s weakened conscience, hoping that the seal will have weakened since its last attempt at pushing through. Maybe it was even the bijuu’s activities what made Naruto’s abdomen such a sensitive area.

 

            “Stop it,” you heard Naruto grumble.

 

            You looked up into his sleepy face and noted the slightly irritable expression forming there.

            Blinking, you glanced down where his hand had come down to still yours. You hadn’t realized you’d started following the path your eyes made with your fingers. An apologetic smile came to your lips.

            “Sorry…,” you murmured and pressed a kiss to his navel. The muscles convulsed at the gentle touch and Naruto huffed quietly.

 

            “I don’t know why you’re so fascinated by it,” he commented a moment later after a languid stretch of his own. He met your (color) eyes with his own dark blue ones evenly. The unspoken ‘ _It’s not anything special’_ never split the air. It was something he’d likely only say when surrounded by people who made him feel self-conscious about being a jinchurikki. Still just because he didn’t say it out loud didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking it.

            So you smiled wider and rubbed your thumbs into the sides of his hips, “Because it’s special. _You’re_ special. And it’s such a big part of you even though it’s not you at the same time. It’s beautiful. A work of art. Just like you.”

 

            When Naruto started squirming you couldn’t tell if it was because of your words or because you’d kissed his stomach again. He didn’t resist when you took hold of his thighs and arranged them so you could rest between them. You kissed his seal again and he huffed.

 

            “You’re wrong.”

 

            You chuckled and tilted your head to stare into his face. It was pink. His tanned skin usually had that undertone but you could still mark the blush. Its presence didn’t affect the conviction burning like warm coals behind his blue eyes.

            You thought of asking him why he thought so but he perceived as much and spoke again before the words could form, “You’re the pretty one here. Always have been.”

            Naturally your first instinct was to refute his claims. It wasn’t that you disagreed. You had no problems with your image after all. In fact, subjectively and physically speaking, you _were_ more beautiful than the blond.

            You had a very androgenous face shape and jaw structure that could be perceived as either a strong, self-confident woman or a softer, more thoughtful man. It’s what attracted Naruto’s attention in the first place. Naturally what you did and wore influenced this illusion a great deal and even after discovering that you were physically a male, he’d stayed. The public joke was that your good hair had saved your relationship. It was a mess right now, true, but it was soft and thick. The waves were very pronounced and smooth despite their morning lack-luster. Waves themselves were an incredibly unusual hair texture and it wasn’t easy for ninja to maintain such a style if not born with it naturally as was the case with you.

            The thing is, you weren’t so sure he was talking about outward appearances. Physical beauty wasn’t how he usually determined what was so and what was not, either, and in that regard, you found you _did_ disagree because while you outshone Naruto physically, you would always be overshadowed by his character as effectively as the sun blotted out the day-moon and that was what really mattered. There was no point in trying to point this out to him though. He’d still disagree. Love was blind and it certainly blinded _him_ to your imperfections. That or he’d simply learned to love those, too, rather than pretend they didn’t exist.

            Either way, in the end, you said nothing of your thoughts. You simply thanked him and bent your head to lavish all the affection you carried for him upon his skin.

            This time there were no complaints about ticklishness. The sensation sparked feelings from a different source—one deeper than skin; emotions from the heart. Their presence turned your light touches into something decidedly _good_.

            Loving.

 _Pleasurable_.

             The muscles under your lips still jumped. Naruto still huffed above you only now it was laced very delicately with his voice and instead of subconsciously jerking away, he pressed into your mouth.

            Your tongue peeked out to greet his navel and suck on its tiny rim before moving outward to follow the swirls of his seal. Showering others with affection was something that brought you immense pleasure. You could easily get drunk off of the haze it induced and it certainly didn’t help that you were still a little disoriented from just waking up.

            You were so engrossed in your ministrations that you didn’t immediately notice the consequences of your actions. When you couldn’t find any more dry skin around his navel to caress, you cracked open your eyes. Doing so wafted away part of the spell you’d induced and what you saw was mildly surprising.

            For one, you’d kissed and licked and sucked on his inadvertent tattoo so extensively that the skin beneath had turned pink. You could clearly see the thin sheen of saliva you’d left behind but there was also a layer of sweat present on Naruto’s skin that wasn’t there before. You smoothed a hand down his tanned side. He was hot, sensitive, and so stimulated that just that light touch was enough to draw a heady moan from him. He was breathing hard and his body seemed as taut as a bowstring despite his sprawled position…

            You dropped another kiss over his belly button.

 

            “[Name]…,” he almost growled but it wasn’t a demand. In fact it sounded more like a plea than anything else—a question with too many nuances for you to bother deciphering right then. It wasn’t like it took a rocket scientist to figure out what he wanted.

            The evidence of his feelings were plainly seen even if it hadn’t nudged the underside of your chin.

            The thin fabric of his underwear concealed very little. He was damp there, too.

            Naturally there was only one thing to be done in such a situation.

            The heavy, warm, loving air in the room became electrified when you moved. Your combined excitement (tinged with Naruto’s trademark impatience) ignited a spark that had both of you groaning when his boxers were removed.

            He’d refused to relinquish them until you allowed him to kiss the mouth that had bestowed thousand upon him already. You readily agreed to the exchange, content to withstand his plundering for as long as he desired to do so.

            His lips were soft, a surprising discovery the first time you’d kissed. Your own were already swollen and warm from your previous activities though that knowledge seemed to excite him even more.

            Suddenly, randomly, you nipped his tongue.

            His hips pressed up against yours when he bucked involuntarily. You bared down on him with your own crotch, grinding into his erection—smaller, thinner, and nestled into the crevice made between your own erection and the joint of your hip—when he made to fuss about your teething.

            It didn’t take long for Naruto to break it off after that. Patience was never something he excelled at after all.

            When his only garment was finally discarded he waited breathlessly for you to do something. You weren’t idle for more than half a second though you weren’t nearly as frantic in your movements as your partner.

            You trailed your hands down his sides admiring the skin on display until your palms curved over his rear. From there you redirected your path and smoothed down the backs of his thighs until you found a decent place to lift. Naruto didn’t really respond until it became clear that you were not aiming for his genitals.

            He rose up onto his elbows and glared at you incredulously, “Hey, wait! [Name]! What are you doing?!”

 

            “Your stomach’s not the only place with a swirl, Naruto.”

 

            If you’d bothered to look up (or rather down) into his face right then you might have seen his jaw drop as his eyes widened comically. He started to swing at you with one of his hands in a rambunctious attempt to get your attention only for it to end up tangled in your hair as he squeaked.

            His thighs trembled in your hands and he gasped loudly. You hummed in what you hoped was a reassuring way, placed another soft kiss—to his cheek this time—before moving back in for a firmer caress.

            He lurched. You squeezed his thighs encouragingly before you let yourself drown in this sensation, too. Licking. Kissing. Sucking…

            You pressed your tongue flat against his hole and felt the ridges drag over your buds as it clenched tight with every breath. He was panting if the rhythm had anything to say about it.

            The hand in your hair suddenly tightened a little. You pulled away, aware that this was a new experience for him and anxious about how well he’d hold up. Below you, Naruto started up an incoherent babbling. You could make out the occasional “please” and “Oh, God” and tilted your head curiously, “What’s wrong, Naruto? What do you wa--”

 

            “Don’t stop…!” He gasped breathlessly, straining to press up into your face. You regarded him silently for a moment before a small smile tugged at your lips and you obligingly dipped your head.

            You noticed a slight softening under your lips this time around. Curious, you pulled away, bracing Naruto’s lower back against your chest as you prodded gently at his reddening pucker with a finger. The pad passed through easily for a time until Naruto tightened up with a sharp inhale. You grinned at the sucking sensation and lowered your mouth once again.

            The groaning and pleading returned with greater intensity when you used your tongue to guide your finger into his depths. He was very hot on the inside—and moist with a combination of your spit and his own small amount of natural lubricant. Still, he wasn’t wet enough for you to feel comfortable moving especially with how tightly he was holding on. You left your finger there for him to squeeze around as you sucked at his rim and bit at his cheeks.

            Pleasure mounted quickly as it usually did with Naruto. It was a hard position but he somehow managed to push forward into your face as he neared completion. A sharp twist of your finger made his back bow. You scrambled to balance him with your free hand as he untangled his fingers from your (color) strands to stimulate his own cock.

            It took all of three strokes before he spurted energetically onto his own stomach—still flushed from your kisses. You helped him prolong his orgasm by massaging his walls and sucking on that tender spot behind his constricted balls.

            You knew you’d done enough when he groaned and nudged you with his heel. You withdrew gently with one last lingering kiss before trailing up his body to clean up the mess he’d made of his seal.

            He watched you through half-lidded, teary eyes until you finished and settled beside him.

 

            “How was that?” You asked as you stroked his hair and wiped his face with your cleaner hand.

 

            You were completely caught off guard by the fiery kiss he claimed by way of answering. When he pulled away you gaped.

 

            “I…didn’t think you’d want to do that,” you said only to find that Naruto had voiced a similar thought at the exact same time.

            You grinned and nuzzled his whiskered cheek. He accepted your coddling with a lethargic hum until both of you shifted.

 

            “Hey, wait. But you didn’t…” He started to reach for your burning arousal but you denied him.

 

             “Don’t worry about it. Today was all about you.”

 

 

 


	2. Sasuke Has A Duckbutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo!!!!! It's finally here! Sorry it took so long, ladies and gents. Waaaaaayyyyy longer than I'd planned actually since my internet is out and I'm doing this through my phone so please excuse any errors. It's a bit difficult doing it this way. 
> 
> Anyway! It's my birthday! I'm officially twenty-one and as my gift to you, here is Sasuke Uchiha's! Yay! 
> 
> I almost feel embarrassed posting this. Almost. But then again, it's not my fault. ;)  
> Enjoy, lovelies!

            “Hey…[Name]. What are you thinking about?” Sasuke asked you one quiet day while he was hanging out at your place.

            He had his own of course but considering the history surrounding it, he tended to crash with you at yours. Well, at least he did when he wasn’t being hounded by his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Neither you nor Sasuke minded very much. He needed Naruto. They needed each other really. You weren’t a very active person and you valued your solitude while Sasuke, though uninclined to show his rowdiness, was prone to antsy bouts of restlessness.

           

            “Eggs,” you say when you finally remember to answer.

 

            He turns his head to stare at you. His expression was blank at first glance but you’d known him long enough to pick out the miniscule dip in his brows. He was clearly confused by your answer and was most likely trying to figure out what it meant or what he was missing. When he couldn’t he grew frustrated and turned his head away with a grunt, “You’re so weird.”

 

            You snorted, unfazed by his insult. It was just a petty defense mechanism wherein he intended to push his failure onto you; because _obviously_ he was a genius and anything he didn’t immediately grasp just _had_ to be your fault for being so ridiculous…

 

            “You’re the one who asked.”

 

            “Yeah, but eggs? You hungry or something?”

 

            “No. Not particularly,” you started to say but then a light bulb flashed to life and you grinned and nibbled on your lip a little. “…Hmmm. Now that I think about it…” He quirked his brows and you could tell you’d peaked his curiosity. “I actually started off thinking about you.”

 

            “…And that somehow led to eggs…” Sasuke uttered derisively and you had to grin wider because really he had no idea how closely the two were associated.

 

            “Yes, of course. Just follow me, okay?” You implore as you rise from your perch at your window and started slowly towards your partner.

 

            A naturally suspicious individual, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sat up from his reclined position on your floor. He watched you cautiously, curiously, as you knelt in front of him but you only smiled wider and threaded your fingers through his hair.

            His soft, silky, raven blue hair that reminded so much of a duck’s ass…

           

            “Haha…!” You chortled to yourself much to Sasuke’s chagrin. He knew you were teasing him about something in your thoughts though he didn’t know the specifics. He was so unconsciously self-conscious, that one, and he didn’t even realize that that was probably why he was always so touchy. Before he could get too worked up though you tried pacifying him with words of praise. “You’re so cute, Sasuke-kun~”

 

            You’d said it sincerely while softly touching your nose to his but of course he started to scowl. He hated those words after all. Hearing them from so many shallow, lustful girls throughout his life turned them into something of a trigger. “That’s what I was thinking at first. And after that…” You continued slowly as you smoothed the budding frown away with your thumb. “I considered how lucky I was to have gotten you and how precious you are to me and how precious _I_ must be to _you_ if you chose to be with me over restoring your clan with Sakura. And _then_ I started thinking about what doing that, restoring your clan…I starting thinking about what exactly that would entail.”

 

            You dropped your hand and settled on your side next to Sasuke who watched you with neutral eyes but made no move to welcome you. He was waiting for you to finish, “Naturally females would be involved. They’re the ones with the eggs after all.” You grinned behind his back at the irritated huff Sasuke released. “Heh, no good, huh?”

 

            “Hmph.” The raven shifted finally to lie beside you. “Like you even have to ask…”

 

            You shimmied closer to him and draped your arm over his waist. He allowed the contact but did nothing to reciprocate. You didn’t mind. That was Sasuke’s way.

 

            “Unfortunately medical ninjutsu hasn’t advanced enough yet for males to produce eggs. Somehow I feel like trying would fall under human experimentation and Orochimaru’s pretty much killed everyone’s desire to try improving the human body--”

 

            Goosebumps rose on your skin and you sighed at the sudden charge you felt permeating the air. Sasuke didn’t need to say anything for you to understand he was upset. It was mostly the mention of the snake that disturbed him. It forced him to remember the past which was something he was trying his damndest to move passed for the sake of his sanity. The obsession, the betrayals, the mistakes he’d made and all the people he’d hurt…they still plagued him even after so many years. Some people in the village still resented him to this day for his actions and your reminder wasn’t appreciated.

            You wouldn’t apologize of course. Everyone had choices to make in life and they all must live with the consequences of the ones they made no matter how uncomfortable. You wouldn’t dance around the subject just because it pained your love.

            That didn’t mean you couldn’t plant butterfly kisses all over his face.

            Just because you wouldn’t spare Sasuke didn’t mean you couldn’t acknowledge that your words bothered him.

            He accepted your affection with the same quiet grace all the prodigies in the village seemed to possess. Physical contact used to annoy him but ever since he returned to the village his closest friends had become very clingy if they weren’t already before. He’d had to get used to it or at least tolerate it if he wanted to survive through the days…His usual tactic was to zone out and he was largely successful. His body gradually went lax against yours and he closed his eyes…

            Until you latched onto his cheeks. He grunted when you sucked the pale flesh into your mouth and used your lips to nibble.

 

            “Stop that,” he griped. His hands came up to your shoulders, using them as leverage to separate the two of you. You didn’t allow it and instead moved in even closer. Naturally Sasuke was _way_ stronger than you. He could have easily broken free of you if he wanted but he didn’t. That or he just liked you too much to do it. You’d even go so far as you say some small part of Sasuke actually found amusement in your antics.

            He confirmed your suspicions when you switched from harmlessly mouthing his cheeks to worrying the pale skin just beneath his ears. His shoulders flinched and his fingers clenched on your shoulders. You could feel his cheeks rise into a smile against your nose. It sparked a giddy response in your chest that had you smiling to yourself. A well-timed raspberry got you the laugh you were after. Sasuke huffed at having relinquished it to you and turned away fussily, “Jeez, you’re an idiot.”

 

            “Hmm…” You nuzzled into his hair with a soft smile. “Maybe. But you love it anyway.”

 

            “Hn.” He said--if that could even count as a word. His dark eyes closed and you sighed contentedly. Sasuke accommodated your desire to cuddle when you maneuvered your body even closer to his—coiling his legs around your own and tucking his head under your chin. One of his hands came up to toy with your long, wavy, (color) ponytail. The other remained against your shoulder. Your own hands were locked behind him at the small of his back…

 

            “Anyway, that’s how I got to eggs.”

 

            “Vagina eggs.”

 

            You snorted, “Yoni eggs.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “Never you mind.”

 

            “What.” It wasn’t a question this time but his voice wasn’t hard enough for it to be a demand either. Honestly he probably wasn’t interested in the conversation anymore to be honest. Likely he was just humoring you at this point but you would answer him anyway. You wanted to see just how far you could take this, “It means vagina eggs but not like the real ones. They’re kind of like benwa balls only they have a more spiritual meaning.”

 

            “Hn,” he said in response.

 

            “Yup…”

 

            “How do you even know that?”

 

            “I talk to Kakashi. He says they would be good practice for us.”

 

            “Since when do you talk to _him_? And how does _he_ know about—” You quirked a brow and smiled. Sasuke sneered and rolled his eyes. Both of you knew such a question was fucking stupid. Kakashi was a pervert. “Nevermind. Practice for what?”

 

            “For when medical ninjutsu _does_ develop enough for guys to have babies.”

 

            “ _What_?”

 

            You ignored his long-suffering tone and grinned, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Having little ones with me?”

 

            The hand previously toying with your ponytail sunk in deeper and closed around your dark (color) strands. Using his handful to tilt your head back, Sasuke met your (color) eyes with his own burning Sharingan-red ones. Seeing them always made your breath catch and your stomach flutter. Now was no different and it clearly didn’t help when Sasuke dropped his mouth forcefully onto yours.

             Kissing with Sasuke was always an intense, burning, _electrifying_ experience. Your fingers twitched and curled into the fabric underneath them. Your body instinctively pressed harder against Sasuke’s stronger one, focusing on your groins and rubbing them lightly together.

            You groaned though it turned into a hiss when Sasuke bit into your upper lip. He laved over it with his tongue before pulling back.

            It was impossible to be unaffected. Your mouth felt warm and tingly even after you’d separated, “Haha…so I’ll take that as a yes, shall I?”

 

            He glared at you and you had to close your eyes against the full-body shudder that resulted from his exhilarating eyes…Moments later he pulled your head even further back to mouth at your neck, “Obviously.”

 

            You gasped and bumped your crotch sharply against the Uchiha’s. Warmth was spreading through your body rapidly but you refused to succumb so easily. “Why wouldn’t I want to restore my clan with the man I…” He couldn’t bring himself to say the words yet but you smiled anyway. The blush you knew spread across his cheeks said more than enough. “…But you’re being weird today and I don’t understand what you’re talking about. Explain it to me.”

 

            “Mm…You see, Sasuke…It goes like this,” you began slowly as you savored the pleasure Sasuke bestowed upon your skin. “You’re very cute, as I’ve said earlie—yeouch! Don’t _bite_ so hard!” You growled.

 

            “Then get _on_ with it!” He snapped back just as fiercely.

 

            “Fine!” You snarled and smacked his ass harshly. His breathing pattern faltered and his muscles flinched under your palms. You squeezed your fingers and bucked your hips. “Fine. Sasuke, you remind me of a duck.”

 

            “A du--”

 

            “Yes, love, it’s the hair. It looks like a duck’s ass. A cute one to be sure but that’s not the point. Sasuke, what do ducks do?”

 

            You could imagine him rolling his eyes, “Dumbass, they fucking quac--”

 

            “No, you quaker. Maybe I should have compared you to a damn chicken instead. Maybe then you would have a clue. They lay eggs, you fucktard, and if you remind me of one what the fuck do you think that means for you?” You huffed. Sasuke went still against you. You took the opportunity to slowly rock your hips into his, not enough to satisfy but enough to tease. You punctuated your movements with sharp squeezes and light pulls on his fleshy globes…

            You could tell when the words and implications sunk in. The muscles in his body coiled and his penis grew hard. You were rewarded with the remnants of a stifled moan and slightly shallower breathing. You sneered and warbled out a sound of mock surprise, “Wow, what _are_ you thinking about, Sasuke?”

 

            His uncomfortable shifting and telling refusal to lift his head from your neck broadcast his embarrassment, “…Practicing.”

 

            “Hmm? I’m sorry? Practicing for what?”

 

            “Oh, cut the bullshit, [Name], and just--!”

 

            Once again words failed him but you cooed happily all the same, “It makes you hot, doesn’t it? Imagining your ass all stretched and full. So full you can’t take anymore. So full you can feel it in your stomach. So full that moving just a little bit would stir up your insides. That if you tried to clench down, you’d only rub them against that one spot you like so much. That spot that has you melting and screaming in my arms--” He met your rocking motions eagerly with a heady gasp; shifting so that he could grind into you more completely.

 

            No one would guess that Sasuke was the uke. A pretty domineering, stubborn, and demanding one to be sure but still pretty solidly classed as such. He hid it well though which was ironic considering it was in his fucking name. His arousal pressed unyieldingly against your own but it wasn’t enough. You could feel the frustration mounting inside his body as he started shifting a little--frantically trying to find that angle that would give him the full contact he so desired. You denied him though, pulling back whenever he managed to get too close. “Or maybe you just like the idea of carrying. Like the idea of having my babies so much that you’re okay pretending like this. I could fuck you hard, fill you up until you’re overflowing, then stuff you full and plug you up again…And then after you’re tired and sweaty and incoherent and just so fucking blissed out you can’t even get hard anymore…you could let them all out for me. How ‘bout it Sasuke-kun? How’s that sound? You want to try laying eggs for me?”

 

            Sasuke bit down hard on his bottom lip and ducked his head. He couldn’t say ‘yes’ to something like that—not out loud. It was way out of his comfort zone but that was okay. His face was red and his eyes were dark and his hips were rolling brazenly…You got the message.

 

            You hummed and pressed your lips to Sasuke’s. He responded eagerly, pushing into your mouth and crowding the tiny bit of personal space you had left. You laughed and pulled away from him. He didn’t let you go willingly and actually glared at you with Sharingan-red eyes when you moved away from him.

            You crawled over to your toy chest—the little one that was actually Sasuke’s only he didn’t feel comfortable enough leaving it at his place since Naruto was always snooping around—and started pushing the assortment of restraints and dildos and plugs aside.

            Sasuke sidled up behind you, pressing his chest against your back and hooking his chin on your shoulder to regard your actions curiously. You allowed him to trail his hands along your body, taking bits of your clothing away with every other caress until you reached the bottom. Hidden there was a small package you’d yet to open just in case Kakashi was wrong about his student. You grinned and dislodged your partner in favor of brandishing his new toy.

 

            Sasuke’s eyes flicked down to the spheres cradled in your palms and narrowed…

 

            “…You knew we were going to do this…”

 

            You shrugged, “Not really…but Kakashi-sensei thought you’d like it so he picked these out for you on the promise that I’d get you to try them out.”

 

            His gaze shifted to stare at you almost incredulously, “You _planned_ all this…”

 

            You tilted your head from side to side, “Mmm…When you say it that way it sounds kind of bad...”

 

            He gazed at you balefully before touching a hand to his face. “And Kakashi-sensei knows about this. How can you be sure he isn’t lurking around here right now?”

 

            You plucked a piece of fluff from your carpet nonchalantly, “Because it was a buy one, get one free sale and Yamato’s due back from a mission today…”

 

            The look on Sasuke’s face made you burst out laughing.

 

            “You wanna know who’s on top?” You didn’t actually know yourself but the laughter that sparked when Sasuke’s horrified expression deepened was well worth misleading him.

 

            “No, you idiot! Stop before you ruin the mood.”

 

            You snorted and leaned back on your hands, “I thought it was already ruined.”

 

            “Not yet,” he admitted softly. You glanced at him. His cheeks were red but that didn’t stop him from sneering at you. You hummed as you slunk into his personal space with a saucy smirk.

 

            “Well then, if that’s the way it is, why don’t you get lubed up while I suck you off?”

 

            Sasuke grunted his acceptance and soon enough, the raven was on his back with his feet planted flat on the floor while you knelt between his thighs. A bottle of lube and Sasuke’s new anal beads waited in arms reach… “Well? Get on with it!”

 

             “I could say the same to you!” You groused even as you bent your head to his groin. Sasuke’s rebuttal died in a hiss when you touched your lips to his tip. His heady taste immediately overwhelmed you, sparking you to part your lips and unleash your tongue to rid your skin of his stickiness. 

 

             After sucking away your first taste of him, you went to work on trying to take him in. He wasn’t nearly slippery enough to attempt it yet so you laved your tongue over his flesh. You could have used lube but you knew he preferred you working up to it. He liked it best when you sucked on the underside of his cock near the base before dragging your tongue up to reclaim his head. His fingers found your own and buried themselves into your thick curly strands. It was one of the many ways he distracted himself to prevent his sounds from piercing the air. You weren’t particularly bothered by his silence but you _did_ want to get a move onto the main attraction sooner rather than later so you gently removed his hand and redirected it to the space you’d left under your neck.

            Sasuke got the hint and shifted a little underneath you. You compensated by holding his penis still between your fingers as you spread your essence about his crown. When you felt your saliva start to dampen the pads of your fingers you knew you’d done enough. You glanced up at Sasuke but he was staring bleary-eyed at the ceiling. His thin lips parted gradually as you slowly took him into your mouth. You didn’t go down all the way—instead withdrawing a little to lick your lips before moving back in to go just a little further down on each new pass.

            It drove Sasuke mad especially since you weren’t applying any suction at all. That was kind of the point though. You didn’t want to drive him wild yet. You needed him coherent enough to prep himself. He was smart enough to know as much too because eventually he went completely lax underneath you. Moments later you marked the occasional brush of his wrist against your clavicle and knew he’d begun to finger himself.

            You loved to watch him do that. He hated it of course. He hated being watched doing anything but like most things, he’d learned to deal. You pulled back and used the tiny ring you made with your thumb and index finger to stroke him firmly as his own pointer finger plunged inside his own body. You had sex often enough that it was no great feat—proven by the fact that only two pumps in and Sasuke was already adding a second finger to join the first. He spread them apart, stretching his rim out in a way that might have allowed you to see inside if he’d been looser.

            Kind of like he was after you’d just thoroughly demolished him…

            You groaned at the pulsing in your nether regions. To distract yourself from the pressure, you let Sasuke’s cock drag heavily across your tongue. This time you did add suction--pulling against him like a vacuum on the upstroke but letting him plunge in deeply on your return down.

            He moaned loudly; uncontrollably and quite unwillingly if the way he clipped his voice and bucked his hips instead was any indication. You hummed around your mouthful and rubbed your tongue harshly against the thick vein pressing against it. Sasuke gasped and spread his knees a little wider. You removed your fingers from around his base and instead dipped them down passed his balls to ghost lightly over what you could reach of his shifting rim without getting in Sasuke’s way.

            His thighs trembled on either side of you and he forced himself to take deep heaving breaths instead of the short panting gasps he wanted to indulge in. You supposed he thought you were going to try putting your fingers in alongside his…

            Just to surprise him you delicately pinched his perineum.

            In retrospect, you supposed “surprise” was probably not the best word to use.

            Pain--or was it pleasure?--lanced through his body as quick and deadly as a lightning bolt. His back bowed and his fingers stalled and his toes curled as his trembling milky thighs spread so far apart you thought you heard a faint pop.

 

            “ _Fuck_!” He choked as the hammer slammed over his head. You jolted instinctively at the familiar— and admittedly horrible—taste that erupted across your tongue. His other hand, wet with lube, prevented you from pulling off though. His fingers took hold of the hair roots at the back of your head and held you still with unrelenting strength as his semen coated your throat. Naturally your only option was to swallow; an action that seemed to just ruin any and all attempts of Sasuke’s to remain coherent.

 

            He mewled wantonly into the air as you stroked his flank. Oversensitivity hit in slower than usual but he pulled you back eventually and dropped his arm to his side. You glanced at the fingers of his other hand still curling lightly in his hole and quirked a brow, “You ready?”

 

            “Oh, God…” he murmured by way of answering even as his half-hard penis twitch feebly. He moaned and tossed his head…

 

            “Come on,” the raven demanded with as much conviction as his pleasure-drunk mind could scrounge up so soon after such a strong climax. It was rather impressive actually. You had to give him credit. “Come inside.” He said again. “You promised, didn’t you? Fill me up.”

 

            You whimpered and laced your fingers between his own as you pressed a kiss to his neck right over where his curse mark used to be, “You really shouldn’t say things like that when I’m this horny--”

 

            “Do it,” he hissed. “Do it hard…!”

 

            You groaned at the permission and pulled back just enough to maneuver Sasuke’s body into the position you wanted: legs bent and pressed firmly against his shoulders while you kept his knees locked under your armpits. Your arms snaked under him and around his back to hold his hips up high enough to meet your pelvis as you rose on your knees. There was a lot of pressure on Sasuke’s neck but it hardly bothered the insanely powerful ninja. He was more focused on watching you as you lined yourself up with his gasping entrance, “Just remember you asked for it.”

 

            “Keep your promise,” he growled instead. You threw away the last of your inhibitions and rammed into his body.

            The resulting shriek could have been from either one of you. Sasuke had clenched down hard on you purposefully upon your entrance and you were aroused enough that it sent terrifying shivers up your spine. You didn’t wait to recover though and instead started up a punishing pace with your hips.

            Sasuke couldn’t keep his composure under such an assault. The vocal evidence of his enjoyment was literally fucked out of him with every sharp drive forward. His fingers dug into the flesh of his cheeks and spread them apart for you. Or maybe he just needed something to hold on to. Either way, it didn’t matter.

            It was getting hot. Sweat was starting to collect on your forehead as you climbed higher and higher. It was a fast climb but that didn’t mean you went over any sooner than you usually did. It was always work to push yourself that last teensy bit but you didn’t mind. Not when the labor felt this good. You hardly wanted it to end when it was over anyway--you weren’t going to complain if it took a while to get there. You bent down as far as your balance would allow and bit deeply into Sasuke’s thighs. Though he flinched it was accompanied by a keen and his muscles fluttered around your erection. You ground into the sensation, pushing in hard enough that the raven choked on his breath.

            When he managed to regain it, you heard him hiss out something that sounded like your name…Or maybe he was calling to the Creator again, you didn’t know. Your brain was too foggy to work on deciphering words. All you knew was that he was enjoying himself and you were _definitely_ enjoying yourself and you wanted to cum--!

 

            It hit you just as explosively as you were expecting. Your body erupting and vibrating with faint tremors as you spewed your load into Sasuke’s awaiting hole. He knew when you’d made it. Hell, _you_ knew when _he_ knew that you’d done so since he immediately clamped down almost desperately around you.

            You held still, unwilling to risk hurting Sasuke with him hanging on so tightly but also because you knew he didn’t like you thrusting while you came. You never figured out if it was because it was messy or if he just wanted to hold as much of your cum inside himself as long as he could before it was time to clean up but either way…

            You released the male from his unwitting bonds and kissed his face. Or at least you tried. Sasuke was less than agreeable. He frowned and shifted unsteadily underneath you, reaching out for the toy still waiting to be tested out at his side. You settled back as your softened erection slipped from his body; a single thread of sticky white the only evidence that you’d ever been there. Sasuke’s own erection had filled again and was saluting the room rather proudly. You grinned and stroked it lightly.

            Sasuke twitched but refused to react further than that. His attention was momentarily captured by the bright blue balls he was lathering with lube.

 

            “…They look kind of big.”

 

            “Yeah, the ones at the end are,” you agreed easily as Sasuke’s pale fingers handed over the string of beads slowly. You took them by the handle and tapped your fingers against Sasuke’s flank pointedly. He got the hint and rolled carefully onto his hands and knees.

 

            “No, I mean. Even the first ones are a little…” the raven trailed off.

 

            You glanced down at the first two of six beads on the toy. They weren’t strung together. Rather they were melded with a thin piece of silicon separating each bead to make it seem like they were separate pieces. The last one was certainly bigger than anything Sasuke had taken before—roughly the size of an apple or orange—but the first two were much smaller, “It’s about the same size as me when I’m hard, Sasuke. I checked.”

 

            That was meant to be reassuring but Sasuke started and whipped his head around as best he could to stare at you, “ _You checked_?”

 

            “Well, yeah--”

 

            “ _How_?” He demanded, angrily. You’d even go so far as to say jealously though you understood why. Kakashi’s handsome presence alone would cause anyone in a relationship to second-guess their partner’s proximity to the man. It didn’t help that he was a not-so-closeted pervert and the only way you’d know if your erection size matched the balls in your hands was if you’d gotten hard while you were shopping…

 

            “ _Relax_ , Sasuke,” you cooed. “There’s no way these are getting in there otherwise.”

 

            “…” There was a moment of silence wherein the raven considered the pros and cons of continuing his line of thought right then and there. In the end though he decided he was too horny to give a shit at the moment and resettled himself with a parting, “We’re going to talk about that later.”

 

            “Sure, sure. Whatever you like~” you hummed distractedly as you pressed the rounded edge of the first ball against Sasuke’s hole. It resisted the intrusion only a little since Sasuke was still trying to hold onto your parting gift. Once it was in though only the tiny cord leading to the next ball was visible. His ass had swallowed the first one effortlessly.

 

            He made a small sound in his throat and shifted a little but otherwise didn’t object. You imagined it was a different feeling—having something round and seemingly unattached settle into your body. They were a little heavy, too, so you supposed it would also feel strangely fulfilling in a way that was decidedly different from the way your penis or even his dildos felt there. Still, you had to ask, “Do you want another?”

 

             “…Go ahead,” he murmured even as he wiggled until he could pull on his own cock languidly.

 

            The next one was about one and a half times larger than the one currently resting inside Sasuke. And the one after that was about one and half times larger than the second. And the forth, maintained the same ratio with the third and the pattern went for the fifth until it ended with the sixth. Sasuke took them with minimal fussing until the third. Then he pressed his forehead into the carpet with a groan as a shaky hand came back to try and hold yours.

 

             You hummed and reached for the lube even as you murmured, “Still good?”

 

            “Yeah,” he managed to say after some heavy panting.

 

            “You want another one?”

 

            “Yeah…” he gasped and shifted seemingly uncontrollably. “Yeah, just…” He wiggled a little and you tried not to smile at the trembling you marked in his thighs. He was starting to feel it.

 

            “Take your time, babe. You’ve got three more,” you cooed as you ran your fingers over his back. You pulled lightly on the third lump; just enough for Sasuke’s hole to spread open and show you a hint of bright blue. You bit your lip and released the tension. The ball disappeared as Sasuke’s hole cinched. Said raven shuddered and fell further forward.

 

            “Give me…”

 

            “Are you sure?” You start to ask but he practically hisses at you.

 

            “ _Do it_.”

 

             “If you’re sure…,” you concede, secretly pleased that things were going so well. Honestly, it was a bit too soon for you to get hard but you could feel your arousal peaking again when Sasuke let out a long drawn out moan in response to your gentle but incessant pushing. This one, too, disappeared after a time though it took a bit of effort from Sasuke to hold it in. “How’s it feeling?”

 

             “ _God…_ ”

 

            You had to laugh, “Yeah, yeah, I figured something like that.” Sasuke groaned and sunk almost completely to the ground. You rub circles into the small of his back with your free hand.

 

            “It’s hot--”

 

            “ _You’re_ hot.”

 

            “‘N heavy…”

 

            “I can imagine.”

 

            “It’s _good_ ,” he almost growled and you were sure he was losing it a little. Sasuke was never quite so chatty during sex. Not unless he was demanding things of you. It was thrilling.

 

             “That’s good,” you smiled and pressed a kiss to his skin. “Can you take one more?”

 

            “I…yeah,” he began but you felt the alarm bells go off. There was something in his tone that made you uncomfortable.

 

            “Don’t force it, Sasuke. This is already way bigger than anything you’ve taken before.”

 

            You couldn’t see his face but you imagined he frowned, affronted that you thought he couldn’t handle this. You weren’t backing down from him today, though. No matter how good it felt, you didn’t need him hurting himself. “It’s not like we won’t get to do this again. Relax. They’re yours.”

 

             Sasuke didn’t respond but you took that as a victory. A disagreeable Uchiha was a fussy one. A silent one was usually nothing to worry about. Sometimes. On a good day.

 

             “Hold them in for me,” you request as you tentatively begin loosening your grasp on the remaining two links in the ball chain. At first they started to come out as Sasuke miscalculated how much effort he needed to keep the weights outside his body from dislodging the ones resting inside. Still, a quick tilt of his hips and a slight push from you had them back in place. You hummed and straddled his back, leaning forward until you could press wet burning kisses into his skin. His body literally trembled and his eyes squeezed shut under the assault. His neck was a serious weak spot especially in situations like these.

 

             You punctuated your efforts with slow languid strokes up and down his sides and over his stomach. His muscles were pulled tight but it didn’t strike you as caused by strain…

 

            “Gonna cum,” he choked, unknowingly answering your unasked question.

 

            “That’s fine. Do you want them to come out?” You murmur into his ear. It makes him groan and buck his hips.

 

            “Not yet.”

 

            You leave it at that and begin to toy with his nipples. Rubbing them between your fingers perks them up a little but they were already hard. You pinch one sharply just as your other hand drifts down to close like a vice around Sasuke’s penis. Sasuke’s own pale hand is already there but at your arrival he tips over the edge with something he would forever deny was a scream despite your better judgement.

            You groan into his ear sensually as he rides out his climax, catching some of his cum on your fingers and tracing it along his bottom lip. He makes a sound that might have signaled displeasure but he was too out of it for you to be sure. You grinned either way and shimmied back down his body, massaging his spasming muscles as you went.

            When you came to the mess between his legs, you could only grin.

 

            “I think I’ll wait until next time to make you lay your eggs, shall I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiba's is next! :)


	3. Kiba Likes Kibble(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys! My internet is still down so I'm still doing this by phone. However! Here is Kiba's like I promised. Enjoy!

            A heavy weight landed against your back, making you grunt.

            A pair of strong arms encircled your chest then and tried to pull you back into an equally firm one—but you brushed them aside, “Go away, Kiba, I’m busy.”

 

            “Aww, come on, [Name].”

 

            “No. Seriously. Why don’t you go play with Akamaru or something until I’m done?”

 

            “I can’t. He’s at the vets’.”

 

            You smirked knowingly, “You mean he’s at your sister’s because you got her to babysit ‘cause you know I feel weird fucking while he’s staring in our face and you were hoping to get some today.”

 

            “Heh,” he grinned cheekily and buried his face into your neck. “Well, there’s that, too, yeah.”

 

            You rolled your eyes and shrugged your shoulders to dislodge him.

 

            “What?!” He whined. “I’m just killing two birds with one stone!”

 

            You pursed your lips in mock irritation to hide the bright grin that wanted to break out, “Yeah, well, _this_ bird’s not interested.”

 

            “Tch. Please,” he scoffed and pressed up against your back. Again. His hands touched your hips and pulled them flush against his own before letting one trail across your stomach to dip between your legs. His lips dropped to your neck once more. You could feel his mouth pull up into a smirk against your skin when his fingers curved around your weak arousal. “You’re always interested. I have to take fucking soldier pills to keep up with you sometimes.”

 

            “Well if you didn’t spend all your energy training--”

 

            “I’m a ninja, [Name]--”

 

            You bobbed your head, “As am I and I train hard, too, and yet I _still_ manage to have enough energy to do other things. Just like you except you use _your_ leftover energy to go gallivanting through Konoha with Akamaru--”

 

            “Are you jealous?” He teased. “Because you sound a little jealous. I mean I know he’s awesome but he’s still a dog, [Name]. I have to walk him at least twice a day--”

 

            “Excuses,” you accused much to his amusement. He bucked his hips suggestively and nipped your neck. You huffed and made to break away only he growled lowly into your ear and tightened his hold.

 

            Now you could have easily turned him away; maybe switched the roles with a substitution or genjutsu if you were feeling particularly disagreeable. But the fact of the matter was, you _were_ excited and that growling sound only added to the full-body tingles being in his presence ignited under your skin. Still, you did have work to do and you wouldn’t feel right about giving in unless you actually tried at least once more to resist.

 

            “Kiba,” you said in a low authoritative tone. Usually that was all it took to get an automatic guilty response from the male. (Consequentially it was easy to trick him into telling you things he’d done wrong but that was a tale for another day.) This time though he was feeling stubborn—even more so than usual and would not be cowed.

 

            “Ride me,” he growled and squeezed the hand cradling your genitals. You released a forbearing sigh even as you stepped away to work on removing your ninja gear.

 

            “Why do I have to ride you when _you’re_ the one who wants sex?”

 

            He followed after you eagerly, so closely your elbows and heels nudged him with every other movement you made, “‘Cause I’m tired of missionary and you won’t try doggy style.”

 

            You scowled as you stepped out of your bottoms. Kiba’s hands lunged forward to grab your ass almost before they hit the floor. You allowed him to draw you closer even as your own fingers drifted down to slide underneath his waistband, “It is always too soon for dog jokes, Kiba.”

 

            “It’s not a joke though,” he countered. You hummed noncommittally in response to his insistence. He barked out a laugh. Or he tried to. It sort of shriveled up and died when your hand closed around him. Pearly white teeth bared in a hiss when you eased his pants down just enough to expose his proud erection. Your lips pulled up into a smirk that he was quick to kiss away. He was hard. Certainly you’d felt as much before when he’d taken to humping your lower back but it was still worth noting.

            He was excited enough that he was moist but not enough for you to start up any serious stroking. You withdrew your hand just long enough to bathe your hand in spit before returning it to his shaft. He drew closer and anchored his chin on your shoulder with a moan. It made jerking him off a little more of a challenge but you hardly minded. Not when you felt him shift and moments later heard him suck on the fingers of one hand while the other was busy pulling one of your cheeks aside. You felt your breathing get harder and your heart beat faster in anticipation. It was experience alone that allowed you to relax your body when his fingers dipped down to prod at your hole.

            You gave it maybe 15 seconds before the light touches to your rim shifted into light pressure that rapidly built until it reached the breaking point where either your body gave way or he accepted you weren’t soft enough yet. Unfortunately Kiba wasn’t very patient. He liked to see the fruits of his labor very shortly after he began putting in work and he did not stop until he got what he wanted. You winced and clenched despite your best efforts when the tip of his finger broke through your sphincter.

 

            “Sorry, sorry,” he murmured apologetically against your collar. That didn’t stop him from pressing in even deeper though and you grumbled irritably. The brunette growled appreciatively in response and withdrew his finger. You expected him to come back with the same finger but when he started to push forward again you felt two blunt tips instead of just one.

 

            “Kiba,” you gasped, unable to stop yourself from tightening up when he continued to push forward unyieldingly into your body.

 

            “Shh,” he cooed and dropped his mouth onto yours. His incessant licking and nipping served to be a fairly decent distraction. It helped that he punctuated some of his bites with that vibrating growl you liked so much. You felt your body going blissfully slack as the sharp, piercing invasion of your ass receded into more of a welcoming burning throb.

            By the time Kiba got around to scissoring you, though, your lips were swollen and sore. You pulled away with a moan and lifted your head to pant into his ear. It obviously excited him if the energetic twitching in your hand was anything to go by. Kiba groaned and dipped his head into your neck when your thumb swiped gently over his dripping crown while your other fingers continued to stroke as far as they could reach.

           

            You groaned sensually when he bit into your skin, pressing up into his chest when his fingers stabbed forward in tandem, “Jesus, Kiba…”

 

            He chuckled lowly and nipped your skin again, “‘S good?”

 

            “Yeah, just easy on the kibbles, okay? I need to be able to go out tomorrow, you know.” You pulled away from him and guided him backwards into the wall.

 

            Kiba went willingly though his face scrunched up in confusion, “What? What the hell are kibbles?” He asked as he followed your subtle gestures to sit on the floor.

 

            His hands reached up to catch your hips when you started to lower yourself over his lap. You stroked his face with a cheeky grin, “Kisses and nibbles.”

 

            The bronze-skinned ninja burst out laughing, “Now who’s the one with dog jokes?!” He gazed up at you with a wolfish grin. “That’s fucked up especially since I can’t help it. You’re just being an ass.”

 

            You grinned unapologetically and shifted against him until your lagging erection wasn’t crushed between the two of you uncomfortably, “Asses and nipples.”

 

            “What?” He asked with an eager grin as he reached between your legs to help you along. Prepping was always a buzzkill for you.

 

            “What would you call that one?” You clarified as he pulled on your penis with strong, determined strokes.

 

            He hummed thoughtfully. Or maybe it was just a moan. You’d moved your hands down to cradle both of your penises together after all, “Asses and nipples, huh?”

 

            “Yeah.”

 

            “…Well, I guess it’d have to be ‘apples’, wouldn’t it?”

 

            It was your turn to burst into laughter. He watched your exuberance and felt his heart fill passed capacity. It made his stomach flutter and his hands sweat and his face burn and all he could do was laugh with you because he knew what was happening, where he was falling, what he was feeling and to be honest he didn’t give two shits.

 

            “Why does it have to be food?” You asked laughingly.

 

            “Hey, at least you _like_ apples. Kibble tastes likes shit.”

 

            “Mm, no, I think I like bananas better,” you murmured and pointedly squeezed your fingers. “And I think you’re wrong. You wouldn’t keep coming for them if you hated it so much.”

 

            “Only when it’s [Name]-flavored.” He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked off the precum he’d managed to commission from you. You quirked a brow to try and distract yourself from the rush of pleasure that indecent act caused.

 

            “Is that an offer to suck me off?”

 

            He grinned wolfishly, “Only if you behave. C’mon, giddiyup.”

 

            You narrowed your eyes and tilted your head. An almost mocking smile pulled at your lips as you lifted yourself just enough to line your pucker up with his tip, “I’m hearing a lot of stipulations here.”

 

            “Mind if I add in a few of my own?” You asked rhetorically before you impaled yourself slowly on his length.

 

            Tremors ran rampant between you as heat engulfed Kiba and pressure dancing on that border between intense pleasure and pain built up in your ass. You couldn’t tell which of you was trembling. You didn’t care. You dropped your forehead onto Kiba’s and let out a shaky breath. He growled out his pleasure loudly and wrapped his arms about your waist. You allowed him to cradle you against him but when you felt his hips move—felt him start to withdraw before you were ready—you called it to a halt, “Whoa. Easy, there. Down boy.”

 

            He pouted and whined out your name.

 

            “Aww, Kiba~” You cooed charitably and licked a trail up his tattooed cheek. “I think you’re a little confused. You see, riding is about what _I_ want…”

 

            You clenched tightly around him and dragged your hips forward slowly. Kiba’s chest rumbled and your body shuddered but you didn’t give in. Not even when his hands came down to grab at your hips. You just pried them off and deposited them back over your cock, “Stay.” You instructed. “And then maybe, if you’re good, I’ll give you a treat.” You teased in a parody of his earlier words.

 

            Kiba rolled with it easily, “Oh yeah? And what’s the grand prize?”

 

            “My cum, of course,” you answered easily. “You know, since kibble’s just _so_ undesirable.” You shrugged your shoulders flippantly before reseating yourself back into his lap with a low groan.

 

            “You’d like that, right? Licking it all off like a good boy? Maybe I should make you get it up off the floor instead though? Just for good measure?” You panted as his warm fingers closed firmly around your length and dragged upwards.

 

            You hummed to yourself, pleased at the crazed look you’d managed to induce. Such talk was a hit or miss with Kiba. If he was in the right mood, it could lead to some of the kinkiest sessions you’ve ever had with another. If he was feeling just the opposite—particularly if a malicious someone had already filled his daily quota for dog jokes—he could become explosively upset at the perceived degradation. You seemed to have bagged the former though you couldn’t say you were explicitly relieved. Angry sex with Kiba was just as amazing as this mischievous merrymaking.

            He growled at you and twisted his hand sharply around your tip. A lance of electricity struck your spine, stealing your breath away and making you yelp. Kiba ground out your name loudly when your insides cinched down even further around him. The back of his head smacked into the wall behind him and he bared his teeth in an attempt to restrain himself from bucking up into you.

 

            You indulged in a few more slow drives to stretch yourself out enough to take on some real activity…

 

            “‘S good?”

 

            “Fuck yeah. Always,” Kiba responded back immediately.

 

            You chuckled and bent your head down to bite at his ear. He yapped and you growled appreciatively. It wasn’t as animalistic as the ones Kiba could kick out but it excited him all the same. You drew back enough to start moving in earnest, lifting up only slightly before dropping down onto his groin heavily. It forced him in profoundly just as you liked—obligating him to stretch open places deep inside you that would otherwise remain closed and untouched. You punctuated your downward strokes with a rolling motion of your hips.

            You were searching for that angle--that one special spot that would make all of this truly worth the effort. Kiba didn’t mind. How could he when according to his gasping words of praise, you were perfect; so good and hot and soft on the inside he could barely think? You had to grind the head of your erection into his stomach for him to remember you needed tending to there, too. He was too distracted to do a great job with it but you didn’t care. Anything was fine if you could find your prostate. You knew it when you did, too, because pleasure flared in your spine and exploded into fireworks whose sparkles set tingles blazing all over your body.

             It lasted but a second; Kiba had only brushed passed the bundle of nerves. Still, it was enough to have you hooked and you continued your search with renewed vigor. You rode Kiba’s lap with something akin to reckless abandon. For a while you could only blindly chase after that blazing white bliss.

            When next you found it, your back bowed and you nearly choked on your own breath. You’d got it head on which you honestly hadn’t prepared for. “ _Kiba_!” You called.

 

            He barked back an answer mindlessly, “Yes, yes, yes--”

 

            You might have laughed if you weren’t feeling just as overcome.

 

            “Love you,” you gasp instead.

 

             “Me, too. Me, too,” he rambled before hooking his hand behind your neck and dragging you into a kiss.

 

            You pulled away with a hiss, still quite sore from his kibbles from before. He needed it though so you substituted your lips for small licks and nips to his ear.

 

            “Cum for me,” you beg earnestly.

 

            Kiba groaned loudly and tossed his head, unable to decide whether he wanted to hear your triggering words or ignore them in an attempt to stave off his orgasm, “I thought this was all about what you want…”

 

            “It is, it is, and _I_ want you to cum. I want it inside; so hot, so much it burns. Won’t you do that for me? Won’t you give me what I want?” You whimpered. “Your hot, thick, sticky, creamy--”

 

            “Oh, _God_ , [Name], _stop_! I’m--”

 

            You tried to laugh but it came out more as a breathless whine, “Good. Come on then, Kiba. Inside--” You leaned away from him and arched your back as you continued to roll your hips in his lap. His eyes devoured the show you put on for him: the sweat-slicked (color) skin of your stomach and chest as both heaved under your erotic panting and bucking; your pretty flushed face, abused lips parted just as widely as your legs what displayed your enflamed dripping cock and tight balls…Your dialated (color) eyes were downcast as if you could see where you allowed Kiba into your body. There wasn’t much to see with your balls in the way but then your gaze flicked up to meet his and what he saw there did him in.

            He screwed his eyes shut and shouted out his release.

            A bright grin erupted across your features when you felt him snap his hips up into yours and hold them there. His cock tapped against the walls of your ass as it twitched, spewing out milky seed. You rolled your hips gently against his and, with a soft moan, curled against his clothed chest to wait as he rode out his orgasm. He’d almost driven you to yours too but you managed to slip back down from the edge.

            Eventually Kiba nuzzled into your palm with a soft groan. You hummed affectionately and pecked his nose, “Lovely…”

 

            You stroked his hair and his neck and his forehead and his red cheeks with one hand while the other continued to keep your erection alive. You pampered him for quite a moment but your arousal won out in the end. “It’s my turn now.”

 

            Kiba huffed, totally unsurprised but a little tired all the same, “I thought you just _had_ your turn…”

 

            “That depends on how you look at it,” you inform him as you slowly lifted yourself off of his softening, wet cock. “I mean, _you’re_ the one that wanted me to ride _you_.”

 

            “You totally took over. Don’t even try to pull that bullshit over on me--”

 

            “And yet you’re the only one who came so turn over.”

 

            Now Kiba looked positively affronted if not a little nervous, “You begged me to! And it’s not like I can help it when you start saying and doing shit like that! You’re like a incubus--!”

 

            “Maybe but _you’re_ the one who’s grown tired of my incredible flexibility--”

 

            “I _never_ said that. I said missionary--” He protested even as you grew tired of his stalling and bodily flipped him onto his stomach.

 

             “You _also_ said you wanted to try doggy style. So?” You leaned over him and rubbed your erect penis against his clothed backside questioningly. He furrowed his brow and touched his palm to your outer thigh anxiously. You chuckled and nuzzled into the back of his neck. “Oh, no, Kiba! You can’t get scared now.”

 

            “‘M not scared!” He barked testily.

 

            You laughed, “You didn’t really think I’d be on the bottom, did you? It’s called doggy style for a reason, babe.”

 

            “Heh. Funny. I didn’t think you were into bestiality.”

 

            You snorted, “It’s a bit late for that one, isn’t it?”

 

            “Yeah, whatever. Just get on with it if you’re gonna do it.”

 

            You smiled warmly at the back of Kiba’s head. You knew posturing when you saw it. Hell, anyone who really knew Naruto could pick it out to be honest and he and Kiba were very similar, “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle so relax.”

 

            “Yeah,” he said more out of obligation than actual agreement. You didn’t press it.

 

            You took your time in prepping the brunette. It wasn’t that he’d never been on the bottom before. It just wasn’t the norm. Usually he only took it up the ass when you were still rearing to go and he was completely depleted, so tired he was bordering on unconscious. This would be the first time while he wasn’t already completely numb from pleasure. Still Kiba was just as antsy a bottom as he was on top, “Come on! Get your fingers outta my ass and put your dick in there!”

 

            “Shut up, Kiba, and let me work, will you? You’re going to tear if we’re not careful,” you said from where you were seated criss-cross applesauce behind him. His bum was cradled in your lap with his knees spread wide on either side of your hips. His chest was pressed flat against the floor though his head was resting on his folded arms. Neither of you had bothered to remove your shirts though you’d taken his pants and used them to sit on to avoid leaking all over the place. You hadn’t gone to clean yourself out yet. You figured you and Kiba could do it together once you filled him up, too.

 

            “You--”

 

            “Don’t compare yourself to me. I do this a lot more than you do and it’s still shitty when you first start out.”

 

            “I wasn’t going to do that and please don’t _say_ things like that when you’re playing down there.”

 

            You wrinkled your nose, “Yeah, I’ll give you that. And something else, too, so you can stop your whining.” You lifted his hips and maneuvered onto your knees behind him. You saw the muscles in his back tense. Smoothing a hand along them seemed to ease a little of his nerves but it was still going to be uncomfortable. “You ready?”

 

            “Yeah, yeah,” he said, very clearly steeling himself against what he was sure would be a terrifying experience. You found it cute and decided then and there that you wouldn’t give him enough time to freak out about it. “Just— _oh, shit_! Oh, God--!”

 

            You laughed despite yourself and kissed his neck, “Easy, we’re not at that part yet. You say all of that later.”

 

            “Oh, fuck,” he gasped and dropped his head back to the floor.

 

            You chuckled again, “Yeah, we’ll get to that in a minute, too. Just relax, babe.”

 

            You ran your hands up and down his sides, squeezing at his hips or stroking over his trembling legs…You hadn’t moved beyond your initial entrance. He’d clenched up too tight and you really didn’t want to hurt him. His insides were scorching though, much hotter than you suspected you’d felt to him. It was amazing and wonderful and Jesus! you wanted nothing more than to pound into him until you burst but you refrained. Even though you were chasing your own orgasm this time, you wanted him to enjoy it, too.

            When his breathing slowed a little and the tension started to bleed from his shoulders, you pressed forward a little more. This time you didn’t stop until you bottomed out. Kiba groaned loudly the entire time. It died in a gasp when you ceased your slow and steady pushing. You repeated your comforting motions and grinned. You couldn’t help it. You were happy.

 

            “Relax for me,” you reminded him as you pulled out just as slowly. He bobbed his head in understanding though he only managed to loosen up a little. You pushed back in and felt his muscles flutter around you as he tried not to clamp down on you. You moaned and buried your face into his back. “‘S good?”

 

            “Uh,” he hesitated. His thoughts were jumbled and dysfunctional. He was more focused on the feeling of something so big going up his ass, marveling at the fact that it didn’t hurt nearly as much as he’d imagined. It wasn’t comfortable by any means. Spit was not at all ideal for lube and he wasn’t used to having something messing around up there beyond the reach of your fingers but he nodded anyway. “I—yeah. Yeah.”

 

            You hummed thoughtfully and attempted a real thrust. Kiba choked and reached back to touch your thigh. You tilted your head, “Are you sure? Do you want to stop?”

 

            “No, no, just go, okay?” You couldn’t be sure but you thought you spotted a tinge of red creeping up his neck and settling at his ears. Embarrassment? Arousal? You couldn’t be sure but he hadn’t asked you to stop yet so you decided to proceed with caution.

 

            “Love you,” you offered as you abandoned your halting motions and began a more rhythmic rocking.

 

            “Yeah, I’m sure you do,” Kiba quipped much to your amusement. You hummed lazily and peppered his neck with slight kisses and gentle bites. Gradually you noticed the tension falling away again and dared to move a little firmer. Kiba shifted a little. “…Are you giving me kibbles?”

 

            You grinned against his skin, “Yeah. Is that a problem?”

 

            “Nah, it’s actually helping.” You lifted an eyebrow.

 

            “Oh, really?” You shifted a little, pressing down onto his shoulder with one hand while the other moved to balance his hips. He started to tense up in anticipation but you grumbled at him and bit lightly into his shoulder. He shuddered underneath you and relaxed again with a soft moan.

 

            “Yeah, keep doing that,” he said and lifted up a little onto his hands to make it easier for you to use your mouth. You hummed encouragingly and snaked your hands under his shirt, beneath the tight fishnet of his undershirt and up to his cute small brown nipples. He jolted back into you when you twisted them sharply between your fingers. The shift in angle seemed to help with what he was feeling behind him, too, because Kiba’s gasp turned into an appreciative groan and he reached behind you to grab at your leg. “Fuck…” He breathed.

 

            You brushed your thumbs over his hardening buds and snapped your hips forward a little faster. He clenched up the first time but the second time when you pressed your lips to his neck he moaned. You joined him, feeling the tight control you’d maintained until now grow weaker and weaker with every new thrust. Kiba was hot in every way someone could mean the word and it was so very easy to get lost in him.

            You took him languidly, relishing in the jolts of pleasure being with Kiba created. He grumbled underneath you, bucking and pulling incessantly at what he could reach of your thighs. He was starting to feel good now and clearly desired for you to speed up; to intensify his enjoyment—to hit shallower, to piston harder, to give him all you had.

            Such roughhousing was certainly fun and you’d definitely indulge him again if he was still up to it after this but that was Kiba’s trigger, not yours. That wouldn’t make you cum.

            You preferred to bask in the experience. To take in every heaving breath, muscle spasm and twitch; every choked on sigh, and slow drag of your skin against his…The heat, his tightness—being able to mark every shift and clench and feel it all the way down to your toes without distractions—

            It left you feeling completely surrounded; totally engulfed in your pleasure—in his presence. The fire in your loins blazed hotter and faster that way despite the slower pace. Before you knew it, you were drifting in that hazy space dictated by euphoria. You were hot and your skin tingled and your balls were tight, so tight they were actually starting to hurt. You groaned and closed your eyes against the mounting tension. It wasn’t like you were able to focus on anything anyway. A familiar desperation settled in your gut, begging you to snap the rubberband holding your orgasm back.

            You bit into Kiba’s neck and slammed your hips forward harshly. Kiba groaned loudly underneath you and pushed back eagerly. You smirked and grated into him hard enough to fuck up his balance but that only made him growl appreciatively. He pulled on you insistently again so you kept up the brutal thrusts though you didn’t speed up any.

            You wanted to make sure he felt you pulling at his insides, dragging over his bumps and ridges on your out-strokes and the full bursts of ecstasy that came when you assaulted his prostate on your journey in. You wanted to feel his heat clamp down on you and squeeze you and hold you just as possessively as you were holding him to your chest. You wanted to feel his body tremble against yours and let him feel your pleasure in kind.

            And just knowing that you’d succeeded—hearing so through his moans and groans and deep growls—ignited that final spark that snapped the rubberband and had you biting down on his ear; groaning out his name into it as your cum coated his insides. Kiba all but howled as he spread his knees and pressed his palms flat against the wall. Your unforgiving hips would have driven him right into it if he hadn’t. In any case the leverage was sorely needed. His new angle put him in the perfect position to have that hyper-sensitive nerve-bundle massaged by your heavy grinding. His penis jerked to life and wept through a second ferly orgasm. You worked diligently to prolong both until over-sensitivity demanded you stop.

            Kiba fell into a turtle position when you pulled away and curled onto your side. He groaned and you chuckled airily. You threw out a hand and thumped it against his back.

 

            “You good over there?”

 

            He huffed out a laugh and peeked at you from the crook in his elbows, “I should be asking _you_ that. Ya satisfied or you need another round?”

 

            You hummed and closed your eyes, “If we’re keeping tallies then no. You came twice so far. Plus you’ve gotten everything you wanted. However, I still have work to do and you’re going to need time to get it up again so I can have my turn.”

 

            “It’s _always_ your turn,” Kiba griped though there was a smile in his voice that kept you from worrying. He continued to grumble indecipherably about how you were confusing him with your simultaneous 'yes' and 'no' answer but you ignored him.

 

            “Well, _you’re_ the one who wanted to try doggy style. It’s only fair you try it from the top, too, right?”

 

            “Ugh,” he sighed. “Can we at least shower first?”

 

            You chuckled and bobbed your head, “Sure. Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's next up! \o/  
> I really like where his is going too but it's not done yet so bear with me!

**Author's Note:**

> So Naruto's up. Sasuke's coming soon. (Hee hee! Get it?) And Neji should be following if I can get his scenes to come together. He was actually supposed to come first since his name was the one that got me started but everyone else seemed more eager to develop themselves faster than him so he has to wait. Sucks for him! 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. It's 1am. I'll come fix them later. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading~


End file.
